


【草莓馬卡龍】Let Me

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200911--
Relationships: Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 2





	【草莓馬卡龍】Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> 200911  
> \--

欸，聽說了嗎？

學校噴水池的故事。

  
  


自古傳言學校是最容易吸引神靈、天地萬物的地方，即使覺得再怎麼樣也有體質差別，但有些不知從何處來的朋友可是很喜歡故意出來嚇人的，他們才不管你到底看不看得見，要是覺得中意也許會一直跟著你。

至於要是被纏上會發生什麼呢？這就得要你親自來試試了。

十幾歲的年紀總是容易相信毫無根據的迷信，或是校園裡的七大不可思議之類的，就連剛升上高一的許燦也不例外。

「誰會相信學校噴水池會出現湖中女神啊……」

手裡轉著100元硬幣，嘴上說不信卻直直盯著噴水池，轉頭確認前後左右都沒有人才將硬幣丟進池裡。

聽說丟進硬幣後向女神許願，女神就會現身並實現自己一個願望。

在原地等了30分鐘，噴水池卻毫無動靜，許燦耳根發紅惱羞成怒踹了一下噴水池的邊緣，對天罵著髒話說絕對要找出造謠的傢伙，還因為心情不好直接翹掉了下午的課。

「老闆，一碗芒果冰！」

「欸，燦啊！今天不用上課？」

「……我翹課啦。」

「你這小子……」

剉冰店的老闆是許燦的親戚叔叔開的，知道許燦其實不喜歡上學，所以有時會用只要考過60分就請他吃冰作為條件，鼓勵許燦多少念一點書。

許燦大口挖著芒果冰，邊吃邊不忘告訴老闆學校裡有騙子亂傳一些奇怪的事情，冰店老闆聽完大笑，說果然小孩子都喜歡這些有的沒的。

「真的沒看到湖中女神？真可惜啊……」

「呿，一聽就是騙人的，我早就知道不會出現了啦。」

「那你還去丟100塊？」

「……」

就想說試試看，萬一是真的就賺到了嘛。

  
  


夜晚的風透過窗戶縫隙吹到臉上有點癢，路過的玳瑁貓跳進許燦的房間，走了一圈沒聞到食物的氣味，坐在床沿舔舔身上的毛，再跳到許燦肚子上睡著了。

許燦睡著睡著感覺身體像被石頭壓住了，還做了七個小羊的夢，但夢裡的自己是大野狼，而小羊們都在嘲笑自己肚子裡滿是石頭。

「給我過來……想打架啊……」皺起眉間說夢話，夢裡的他正決心要打倒小羊並且威脅羊媽媽拿出肚裡的石頭。

在他打了三隻小羊後，沉重的感覺突然消失了。

貓在某人的懷間打呼嚕，此刻站在床邊抱貓的人正觀察著許燦若有所思。

  
  


靠近窗邊的地板上有著些許泥土，形狀看起來像是動物還有人的腳印。

許燦膽子其實很小，看著泥土痕跡抓著被子發抖，心想該不會是因為不相信湖中女神，所以有什麼來到房間先留下腳印給自己警告了嗎？

起身衝向父母的臥室，因為害怕連話都說不清楚，被爸爸媽媽抱著安慰才終於舒緩了情緒。

「天啊……是遭小偷嗎？」

「燦啊，你今天放學回來再檢查一下房間有沒有不見的東西吧。」

「嗯。」

走到學校時還是有點不安，心跳聲有點吵，撐了兩節課就覺得快吐了。

許燦再次走到噴水池前，捏緊了衣襬，丟進500元硬幣，閉眼祈求湖中女神的原諒，他想也許上次女神並不是沒有現身，只是自己看不見罷了，而自己卻做了無禮的事。

「請您原諒我……我的肉肯定不好吃的……」

「孩子。」

噴水池的水面映照出一頭銀白色，一股溫熱覆在許燦頭上，他睜開眼轉身查看來者何人，卻被近在咫尺的臉龐驚豔，只是呆呆的望著那人的頭髮，過了幾秒才想起稍早聽見同學說的補充說明。

聽說湖中女神的頭髮是白的，而且真的很美。

「你在這裡做什麼？」

「您……請問您就是女神嗎？」

一問出口便得到對方大笑不已的反應，難道他猜錯了，許燦覺得有點丟臉，沒等對方冷靜下來就跑走了。

「啊，唉呀……好像笑得太過了，哈哈。」

  
  


仔細想想，都已經說是「女神」了，當然不會是剛才看到的那個大哥哥，所以許燦這次是因為羞恥翹了課。

跑到叔叔的冰店呆坐在位子上，方才那人的長相在腦海裡揮之不去，他到底是誰呢，難道是新來的老師嗎，說起來雖然只是匆匆掃了幾眼，剛剛那個人好像沒穿鞋耶？

不……肯定是一時慌張看錯了吧。

這年代哪會有光腳走在路上的瘋子。

「老闆！」

「唉唷！勢俊來啦！」

這清亮的聲音似乎在哪聽過，抬頭一看，是在噴水池那裡遇到的人，沒想到跟叔叔認識，那個人笑著轉頭看許燦，許燦努力別過頭不想對上他的眼睛。

從對話中能知道他叫做林勢俊，跟叔叔是舊識了，林勢俊似乎很喜歡牛奶糖冰，每次來店裡都只會點同一種口味。

林勢俊從口袋裡拿出兩顆牛奶糖放在桌上，說一個給老闆一個給許燦，沒多停留就離開了，許燦看著他離開的背影心想這人果然很奇怪，而且居然真的沒穿鞋子。

  
  


湖中女神說作為實現願望的條件，必須付出相應的代價才行，比方說許願者的靈魂、血液、或是一部分的肉體。

「我才不是這種東西勒……」林勢俊撫摸著腿上的玳瑁貓，看著學校論壇討論校園傳說的帖子吐槽。

要給出這些才能實現願望？那湖中女神完全就是惡魔那邊的吧。

許燦拿著手電筒慢慢走往回家的路上，鄉下地方一入夜能倚靠的燈光就很少，路燈壞了也沒人來修，隔幾盞就忽明忽滅，許燦想哭又想趕快到家，才開始加快腳步就撞上了人。

「小不點，走路看路啊。」

「……怎麼又是你啊？」

「你看起來快哭了耶……這麼暗你一個人走也危險，乾脆我背你回家好了，來。」

「……」

面對不熟的人應該要常常保持警戒，許燦也知道自己應該小心一點，但一對上林勢俊的眼，僅有的警戒心就全被拋在腦後，輕輕一跳趴到對方背上，也許是因為有人陪著便安了心，還沒到家就睡著了。

  
  


噴水池邊坐著銀白色頭髮的青年，哼著歌將手伸進水中去撈硬幣，許燦朝對方說希望能讓爸媽多陪陪自己，林勢俊停下動作轉頭盯著他看。

「那你願意為了實現願望付出代價嗎？」

「什麼代價？是要錢嗎？」

「不是。」

林勢俊起身將雙手捧在許燦的臉頰上，嘴角上揚向他說話。

「代價……就是你自己。」

許燦愣著任憑對方越來越靠近，他看過很多電視劇，所以接下來肯定是那種發展了，心臟狂跳緊閉眼睛，嘴巴不自覺地嘟了起來。

大概還要幾秒吧……一、二、三、四、五……

咚。

西八，是夢。

  
  


許燦揉著頭上的腫包，整理好棉被下床時發現地板上又出現泥土，但和上次不同的是，有隻玳瑁貓睡在地上，身上的毛沾著一點泥土。

原來是這隻貓闖進來了嗎。

許燦往窗外看去，並沒有任何人，走到客廳和廚房也是半個人都沒有，看來爸媽又丟下自己去休假了，他們總說獨立很重要，所以許燦也該學著別太依賴他們。

……但好歹也該多關心一點吧，不管是翹課還是成績不理想都不聞不問，別人來家裡作客時卻又必須表現得溫良恭謙，至少看起來要像是別人口中的「好孩子」，這實在太過分了吧。

眼淚滴落在餐桌上，貓跳上餐桌坐著，許燦當他是要安慰自己抱住了貓，反正也沒人，可以盡情哭了吧？

「呀，怎麼了？」

許燦抬起頭，總是穿得一身白的林勢俊又出現了，然而比起驚嚇，許燦只是顫抖著指向爸媽留下的紙條，字跡潦草很難讀懂，但林勢俊大概知道他為什麼哭了。

所以他對許燦說，如果很孤獨，他可以帶許燦走，去一個不用再獨自承受孤獨的地方。

那是哪裡呢？

你跟我走就知道了。

  
  


十年後。

  
  


「林勢俊！貓砂一天至少也要清兩次聽不懂啊？」

「好啦，這麼大聲我頭會痛欸。」

許燦自那天後已經和林勢俊同居了十年，走前特地去找冰店老闆告別，並和對方說希望向爸媽保密，老闆只是嘆了口氣點點頭承諾絕對不會告訴任何人的。

許燦成年那天終於鼓起勇氣問，為什麼當年他總是陰魂不散常常出現在他面前，林勢俊笑著做出貓咪彎起爪子的手勢說，因為自己聞到了一股美味小孩的氣息，不意外的被許燦翻了個白眼，才又說只是看到總是一臉落寞的許燦就產生了一種保護慾。

「……或許，是戀童癖？」

「才不是！」

當年許燦的父母甚至在回家後過了一個月後，才終於想起很久沒見許燦出來客廳吃飯，報警找人也已經來不及了，許燦就這樣成為了突然失蹤的孩子，冰店老闆在警方調查時只說最後一次見到許燦，是許燦來店裡點了芒果冰那天。

長大成人的許燦過得很好，和林勢俊生活讓他成功忘記小時候只能自己一個人睡的感覺，而且林勢俊直到他成年為止都會念床邊故事給他聽。

許燦躺在林勢俊大腿上看電視，林勢俊一手逗著貓一手摸著許燦的頭髮，低頭正好看見許燦手伸進衣服裡抓肚子，放在頭上的那隻手就裝作不經意放到許燦的腰上揉捏，被捏著的人因為覺得癢忍不住大笑出聲。

「欸，不要亂摸啦。」

「嗯？」

「欸……」

雖然嘴上抗拒對方的肢體接觸，但當林勢俊將唇貼上自己時卻沒有躲開。

沙發很窄，但和對方的體溫相比，這點小事就顯得不那麼重要了。

  
  


十六歲的許燦走到噴水池前，眼前的人似乎一直在等自己的到來。

深呼吸後向對方提問，心裡隱隱知道對方會如何回答，但他需要一個確定的答案。

「你是……湖中女神嗎？」

「不是，但我一樣能完成你的願望。」

我看得出你想要什麼，我並不是在可憐你，也許只是單純地想當個好人。

所以別哭了。

你的孤獨，就由我來終結吧。


End file.
